


The Enchantress

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Morgan LeFay is in New York and she gets her hands on Steve.





	The Enchantress

Morgan Le Fay. In New York.

Tony led you by the elbow around the large ballroom of the hotel. You could see Nat and Clint not too far away. Knew Vision and Wanda were sneaking around, your comm sparked to life and you heard his voice, “alright, remember Morgan is here somewhere. Nat you and Clint go ahead upstairs and get whatever you can. Wanda, Vision keep and eye out. Tony, Y/N keep rubbing elbows.” you smiled knowing he was watching.

None of you let on to hearing your orders. You saw Nat chuckle and lead Clint off the dance floor. Tony let his hand slide from your elbow to the small of your back.

Steve narrowed his eyes as Tony’s hand dipped low. He forced himself to keep his spot by the double doors. “Tony..”

The dark haired playboy millionaire chuckled as he pulled you into his arms and swung you around expertly. “Jealous Cap?”

“Shut up,” you muttered feeling your face burn. Everyone on the team knew you had feelings for your fearless leader. The same couldn't be said for him. He kept you at arms length at all times, spoke only to you about missions, and was completely business with you. There was no doubt he harbored no feelings for you. If he did it was dislike.

Tony smiled and brought you closer to him, you jerked forwards in his arms when his hand slid dangerously closer to your bum. You moved his hand back up, “just playing the part dear.” Tony smirked pecking your cheek.

You rolled your eyes.

Steve felt his breath exhale as Tony’s hand dipped to low before you pulled it back up. He stepped forwards but a hand caught his arm and he turned to look into deep brown eyes. He opened his mouth, “Morgan-”

She smiled at him and pulled him close, her body pressing up against his. Steve grunted and grabbed her shoulders, “why Captain America did you come here just for me?” she asked voice low as she again pressed her curvy body against his reaching a hand up to his temple.

Wanda’s voice came over clear. “She's here!”

“Where?” you asked looking around. You spotted the Cap and frowned, “who’s with-“ you didn't hesitate to bolt forwards as the tall blond fell back against the wall slumping to the ground. "Caps down! Move!” you cried.

The alarms went off and people began to scatter screaming and forcing you to fight against them as men cloaked in black outfits came out to defend the enchantress. You looked up as you heard Tony’s suit and reached your hand up, he didn't miss and you felt a small lurch in your stomach as he jerked you into the air above the crowd.

Morgan laughed as you let go of Tony and crashed into her landing atop her and pinning her in the same movement. You pulled your gun and had it trained at her temple immediately. “Ohh, I've heard of you!”

“Likewise, what are you doing here LeFay?!” you demanded.

“Oh, well that's done, guess I shall be making my escape now.” she reached up to caress your cheek and you shoved her hand away. Your knees hit the marble floor as the enchantress literally dissipated beneath you.

You cursed and scrambled to Caps side. “Tony! Hes unconscious!” you leaned down and felt your heart stop as you realized he wasn't breathing. “Fuck..fuckfuckfuck! No! Breathe!” shoving him onto his back you tore his tie off and lifted his neck. “Cap- Steve! Can you hear me?!” you put your ear to his mouth, still no breath. “Alright..shit…” you opened his mouth and blew in a large breath. Checked his pulse, still beating another breath, “Steve! STEVE FUCK DON'T DO THIS…" another breath and you heard Tony land next to you. You hadn't been paying attention to the fighting behind you, you had been completely trained on getting Steve breathing again. You bent over him again your lips covering his and blew.

Steve coughed as he took in a breath his blue eye fluttering open and training on you. You closed your eyes relieved and were surprised as a hand fell on your neck. You were pulled down and your lips crashed into his. You made a noise and found his tongue delving into yours as his other hand snaked around your waist pulling your down onto him. You felt your face turn on fire as you FELT him against your hip.

You managed to push off him and fell back onto your bum as he let go. You sucked in a breath as you crashed into the back of Tony’s legs the metal of his suit bruising your back you knew. He looked over his shoulder to see you at his feet. Steve sat up and rubbed his face.

"Cap? Still with us?” he asked as he focused his attention back at the fight in front of him.

You felt a shiver run through you as something crossed his face and he focused his gaze on you. “T-Tony…”

“Cap! If your able to stand get her out of here!” Tony demanded as Wanda and Vision fell back. You looked over your shoulder to see what you could only describe as a fuck ton of enemies. “Cap! Now!”

You felt his hands on you, sliding up from your ankles to your calves. A small “eep!” escaping you as he pulled you under him. “TONY!”

“Shut up Y/N! No arguments this time. Let Cap return the favor and get out of here. This is gonna get ugly before it gets better!” Tony yelled.

Steve stood dragging you up by your midsection. You felt your heart hammer against your chest, looking over your should you saw Nat and Clint joining the others.

**

You managed to pull free as you two finally made it to the elevators. “Cap are you okay?” you asked stepping away from him and looking around. You heard a distant rumble and realized Tony had to use missiles.

Steve groaned and leaned against the wall. You took a cautious step towards him, “stop! STOP!” he yelled closing his eyes. You looked around and saw the elevators at the far end of the hall. “I- I cant help myself y/n! I cant stop…run.”

You felt your breath halt as he opened his eyes and pinned them to you. “S-Steve…”

“RUN!” he yelled.

You turned and bolted. Reaching up you touched your comm. “Tony! Something is wrong-ahhh!” he crashed into you slamming you into the floor of the elevator. You fought against him throwing your elbow back and hitting him in the jaw.

“That's right…fight y/n! I want you to fight!” he growled in your ear. The elevator dinged as the doors shut and you felt it jolt upwards.

“Y/N? Whats wrong?” Tony's voice came over and you opened your mouth only to have Steve clamp his hand over your mouth. He pulled the comm out of your ear and threw it over his shoulder. “Y/N?! Cap? Steve?!” the doors opened and you saw it had taken you two to the civilian floors.

“Its nothing, we’re fine,” Steve answered catching your hands and pinning them to your back as he straddled you.

“Steve! Stop!” you cried as he leaned down and kissed the back of your neck. You struggled as he pulled you up and managed to catch him off guard, head butting him. He cursed as he let you go and you ran. Your heels slid on the floor, you jerked back as his hand caught your hair.

He turned you and slammed you against the wall leaving you breathless from the impact. You had forgotten how strong he was, he had never been rough with you. Not even during training, he had always been gentle. You gasped as he pushed his body up against yours, tilting your chin up forcing you to meet his intense stare.

“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?!” he demanded. You pushed your hands against his chest and he pinned them to the wall above your head as he captured your lips with his.

You turned away from him. “Please stop!”

He kissed along your jawline and you whimpered as he used his free hand to pull your black dress up around your hips. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. Tell me you don't want this.”

You bit back a sob as his hand slid between your legs. “Steve! STOP! MMmmngh,” you couldn't help the sound as his hand came up against your lace panties. “Please! Not like this!”

You glanced up as he froze, “y/n?” he stumbled back and you fell to the floor. “Y/N?” he looked at you with anguish as you jerked your dress down and started to crawl away. You managed to get to your feet before he was wrapping his arms around you. “I’m sorry!” he cried as he pulled you into a door. You felt panic bubbling and you knew you couldn't fight him off. He threw you on the couch and was atop you almost immediately. He jerked your legs around his waist before pinning your hands above your head.

“Steve..Steve! Stop! Stop right now!” you yelled your voice high pitched as you felt panic over take you. “This isn't you! Please!” you felt a sob escape as his hand slid up your leg, “please! You can fight whatever she did…fight it! Don't do this!” you cried your body shaking with sobs.

Steve paused his face inches from yours. “I- y/n…I cant!” he pulled away entirely and fell to the floor. You didn't waste time you ran shutting the door behind you.

You froze. The bedroom. You looked around in a panic. Shit you didn't lock the door. You turned around and came face to face with him. He smiled at you perking an eyebrow at the bed.

“You trying to tell me something?” he asked with a sneer.

You backed away as he came towards you. “Steve! No!!” you cried as he grabbed you and both of you fell onto the bed.

The bedroom window shattered as he pushed your legs apart kneeling between them. Still you had to fight. Tony flew in and tackled him both landing on the floor with a thud.

“Don't you fucking touch her!"Tony growled angrily as blow after blow landed.

You crawled off the bed and into the corner of the room. You saw Steve kick Tony off him and then he looked at you. You cried out as he lunged at you, he didn't make it. Tony caught him by the throat and slammed him through the wall. You closed your eyes as you heard them fighting, exchanging blows.

Suddenly it was quiet and you jumped as a hand touched your shoulder. You looked up and met Tony’s soft brown eyes. "T-Tony!” he caught you as you threw yourself into his arms.

“Hey…hey now its okay. I got you sweetheart. Its okay I’m here…" he soothed.


End file.
